Rekindled
by TheRealSonGoku
Summary: When Goku joins a new school and meets Vegeta, what experiences await them? ( GokuxVegeta mainly) Rated M for adult situations. ( I'm too scared to rate it a T )
1. Chapter 1

**Rekindled**

**Goku is 18, Vegeta is 18 and characters that are meant to be their kids aren't. Only Goku, Vegeta and their families are Saiyans.**

Goku woke up to the sound of buzzing. He hit the snooze button on his alarm clock then covered his face with his sheets.

" Get up, you're gonna be late for your first day!" Bardock pulled the sheets off of Goku.

" Yeah, Kakarot, get up." Raditz added.

Goku growled then stood up. He had a quick shower then he put on a pair of blue jeans, plain white t-shirt and black vans. Goku went downstairs, grabbed a cereal bar then left for his first day.

"Shoot." Goku quickly tucked his tail into his jeans. No-one knew he or his family were Saiyans. When planet Vegeta was destroyed there were enough Saiyan pods for Goku, Raditz and Gine. When Bardock realized hehad no chance against Freeza he slipped away into a Saiyan pod and escaped in the nick of time.

Goku ran and made it to school. As he was stuffing his things into his locker and cereal bar into his mouth when he felt someone bump into him.

" Hmm?"

" Oh, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." The boy kept his head down.

" It's OK. I'm new here. Could you show me around?" Goku asked.

" Hey!"

Goku and the boy turned around and saw a huge man double their height.

" Nappa leave me alone!"

Nappa grabbed the boy by his shirt and lifted him to his face.

" What did you say?"

" Nothing."

Nappa dropped the boy and kicked his side. He fell to the ground as Nappa turned and left.

" Are you okay?" Goku asked as he helped the boy up.

" Yeah."

" What's your name?"

" Vegeta. What's your's?"

" Goku."

" That name sounds familiar."

" I got expelled from the last school for kicking the head **( another British term. It means principal ) **in the balls."

" Oh, yeah! It was in the news."

The bell rang.

" I've got to get to first period. I have maths."

" Were in the same room. I'll show you where it is." Vegeta smiled. He liked Goku. He liked his smile, his attitude, his voice. He had never had intrest in any gender but Goku was... different. But he knew Goku was the star rugby **( for you Americans, football ) **player. That meant everyone would be all over him. Who wouldn't, Vegeta thought, he looked as if he were chiseled out of stone.

Goku opened the door.

" You are both late. Vegeta take a seat. Class." She said, turning towards everyone. " We have a new student. Introduce yourself."

" Umm hi. My name is Goku."

The class erupted into chatter.

" Are you the one who got expelled for kicking the head in the balls?" A bald boy with three eyes blurted out.

" Yeah."

The class once again erupted into chatter.

" Class!"

The room fell silent.

" Goku, pick a student to show you around for the day."

"Uhh Vegeta, I guess."

Goku sat down between a girl with blue hair and a dwarf with six dots on his about five minutes Goku got bored. He looked around, every once in a while one he would catch a girl staring at him, causing them to blush then look away.

" Goku."

Goku turned around and was handed a piece of paper. It said ' Launch ' and had her number under it. Goku turned around.

" I have a girlfriend."

Launch's eyes drooped, then she nodded. Goku looked to his left. The boy next to him was sleeping.

" I wonder what he's dreaming." The blue haired girl to Goku's left asked.

" I'll find out." Goku whispered back. He put his hand on the boy's head. After five seconds Goku faced the girl.

" He's dreaming about that blonde girl" Goku pointed at the girl in front of her " kissing him."

The blue haired girl had a dumbfounded look on her face.

" Did you just read Krillin's mind."

" Uhh."

" You did didn't you?"

" Hey, look angels. This lesson is interesting."

The blue haired girl sighed then turned around. Just then, the bell rang. Everyone ran out the room. Goku look in his planner, he had a free period.

" We have the same lesson plans, look." Stated Vegeta.

" Oh yeah! Hey my free period is the same time as my old school!" Goku felt someones arms wrap around him.

" Hey Goku."

" Oh, hey Chichi." Goku leaned in and kissed Chichi on the lips. Vegeta felt hurt. He didn't like seeing someone kiss Goku. Goku pulled away.

" This is Vegeta." He said, gesturing to Vegeta.

" Hey."

" Goku here." Chichi handed Goku a badge with a picture of his grandfather. He smiled widely.

" Thanks. I assume I forgot it."

" Yeah. Well, I don't want to be late for class. Bye." Chichi kissed Goku then left, receiving dirty looks from the girls nearby.

" Well, I think I have P.E next **( British term. It means Physical Education so or Gym class )**.

" I love gym class."

" Me too."

" Um, can I ask. Do you fight in your spare time?"

" Yeah, how'd you know?"

" Just a hunch. Do you have any nicknames?"

" Goku is a nickname. My real name is Son Kakarot."

_Son Kakarot. That's definitely him. _" Come."

" Huh?"

"Just follow me. " Vegeta led Goku to the male toilets **( Brits never refer to it as bathroom unless you can bathe in that same room )** and locked the door.

Vegeta pulled out his tail. " Where's yours?"

Goku's eyes widened. _But my family were the only survivors. Wait is he Prince Vegeta?_

" Prince Vegeta?"

" Yes."

" N-no way. I thought only my family made it."

" Your father told us about his vision. My dad prepped three pods for me him and my younger brother, Tarble. He didn't have time for any more than that."

Goku smiled. A tear fell down his cheek. He hugged Vegeta.

_My race. My blood. My people._

Goku wrapped his tail around his waist.

" Have you ever heard the legend of the Super Saiyan?"

" Heard of it? Watch this."

Goku started to flare his power. Air surrounded him. His hair stood on end and turned the iconic golden colour. He looked at Vegeta, whos mouth was wide open.

" Woah! I thought that was only a story for little kids!"

" Guess not."

*Knock *Knock " What's going on in there?"

Vegeta unlocked the door.

" Broly said he heard screaming. What were you do- Goku what happened?"

Goku realized he was still in Super Saiyan and his tail was out. " Uhh. I dyed my hair and the tail is fake?"

" Really? Come with me to the office. And take off that tail." Mr. Popo grabbed Goku's tail.

" AAHH" Goku fell to the ground in paralyzing pain.

" Didn't you train your tail?" Vegeta asked Goku.

" N-no."

" So that thing is real!?" Broly shouted from behind .

" Yes."

" Why do you have a tail? You too, Vegeta."

" Mutation?" Goku replied

Mr. Popo nodded suspiciously. " Why is your hair on end?"

" Hair spray."

" Well, it better be gone by tomorrow. Am I clear?"

" Yes sir."

" Good, now go to class. You too, Broly."

Broly smirked and went off to his science class. Goku and Vegeta went to P.E.

After about an hour everyone from Year 12 **( I think 12th grade, IDK )** went to the lunch hall. Goku sat with Vegeta.

" This is my group of friends. Bulma, Launch, Lazuli **( #18 )**, Tien, Krillin, Yamcha, Piccolo, Gohan, Trunks, Lapiz **( #17 )** and Goten. Guys, this is Goku."

" Hey Goku why exactly were you expelled?" Krillin asked.

" Me and this guy called Aku were fighting. Teachers and students tried to stop us but we beat them up. Eventually, the head came out and grabbed me. I spun around and kicked him as hard as I could where the  
sun don't shine."

"That's it? Just expelled?" Yamcha said.

" Me and Aku were arrested. Aku was only for a week then his mother bailed him out. I was in jail for two months."

" I don't have the balls to do something like that." Tien replied.

" Woah, Goku that's a lot of food. I thought only Vegeta ate that much." Launch said

" Hey, Vegeta do they know?"

" Yeah, but no-one else."

" It's because I'm a Saiyan."

" I thought Vegeta's family were the only ones!" Bulma shouted.

" Nope. Mine too."

" You two gonna spar. I'd love to see that." Asked Piccolo **( He's still Namekian but no-one really notices, kinda like Jasper from Percy Jackson)**.

" Yeah, after school." Vegeta replied.

" Naw, let's do it after lunch in the hallway." Goku argued.

" Where did you and Aku fight?"

" In the hallway."

" When did you and Aku fight?"

" After lunch."

" What happened after your fight?"

" I was arrested."

" Are you seeing a pattern?"

" Yeah, but I'll just break out again."

" Again!?"

" I've been arrested three times. When I was twelve, fourteen, and eighteen."

" For what?" Goten asked.

" When I was twelve I stole a game because I didn't have the money for it I was suppose to be gone for two weeks but I escaped after eight days. I was arrested at  
fourteen because I got in a street fight one against five and took them all down. I started it, so I was sentenced to two years plus another because I escaped the  
previous year. You know what happened the recent time. I was gone for two months"

" How did you get into a school?" Trunks asked.

" I don't know. But it took a week of applying to ten schools."

" Did you get that scar in a fight?" Gohan said, pointing to Goku's left cheek."

" Smiled in a mugshot. Got hit." **( You're awesome if you know what I'm referencing)**

" Dude, you're crazy." Yamcha said.

" I can't be the only one with a criminal record."

" You are." Krillin replied.

" Hey fuckboy." A kid said as he walked by. The guy's friends laughed.

" What'd you call me?"

" Ohh, fuckboy's pissed."

" Why're you calling me that?"

" Broly said caught you fucking Vegeta in the bathroom."

" That never happened."

" Then what was that screaming about?"

" Vegeta saw a spider."

" Yeah, right. If that never happened, punch him."

" No."

" Fuckboy's scared."

Goku whispered to Vegeta " Can you take a punch?"

Vegeta replied " No, not from you especially. I haven't gotten the chance to train in years."

" Forgive me." Goku whispered as he punched Vegeta with all his might.

' Forgive me' were the last words Vegeta heard before all went black.

Goku high-fived the guys and laughed with them.

" Broly's getting a beating when we find him. Damn liar.

The group walked away. As soon as they were out of sight Goku's smirk disappeared and he ran over to Vegeta.

" He's out cold." Goku took off his shirt and wrapped it around Vegeta's head to stop him from loosing any more blood.

" What the heck dude!" Yamcha shouted.

" Take him to the nurse's office." Goku said calmly, handing him Vegeta.

Yamcha placed him over his shouder and waked away.

" We shouldn't have trusted a criminal." Lapiz said

" Lets go." The rest of them left Goku on his own for the rest of lunch.

Goku walked into class and sat down. He hated science. He hated every subject apart from P.E. He noticed Vegeta wasn't in the room. Goku just hoped Vegeta was  
okay.

" Goku where is your shirt?"

Some of the girls pulled out their phone and took pictures of Goku.

" Vegeta was bleeding a lot so I used it to stop the blood."

" Okay. So today were learning about..."

Goku was already bored. He noticed the girls taking pictures so he started to flex and pose. After about 20 minutes Vegeta walked into the classroom. He sat in the  
only available seat which happened to be next to Goku.

" Look, I'm really sorry about what happened."

" I don't wanna hear it."

" No really, I'm sorry. I only did it because-"

" You didn't want a bad reputation so you decided to knock me out despite me telling you I wouldn't be able to take it."

" No, I just didn't want you to get bullied."

" Pft. Right. I _totally _believe you."

" Vegeta, I'm serious."

" So you expect me to not believe the friend I've known for six years and believe the criminal I met five hours ago."

" But-"

" Save it."

Goku laid his head on the desk for the rest of class. He sat far away from Vegeta for the rest of his classes.

It was four in the afternoon and everyone was going home. Goku walked to his car and noticed Vegeta and his friends surrounding it.

" What's going on?"

They all ran.

Goku looked at his car. It had been keyed everywhere **( Keyed means things where etched into the car by scratching the paint and/or metal off)**.

Goku sprinted after the group. Being a rugby player he was extremely fast. He grabbed Vegeta and put him in a headlock.

" What the heck is wrong with you?!"

" You deserve it."

Goku hit Vegeta where he had before.

" AAHH!"

This caught the attention of the fleeing group. Goku kicked Vegeta, sending him to the ground. Yamcha ran over and tried to punch Goku but his fist was caught and  
twisted, breaking his arm. Yamcha screamed and fell to the ground. The rest of the group ran over to fight Goku but ended up on the ground, unable to move out of  
pain.

By now a huge crowd was there that had filmed the whole thing. Someone had called the ambulance for the group. Goku ran to his car. He drove off as the students and teachers stared in awe. Goku's Saiyan side was showing hard. He never supressed it as a child, though his mother always told him he needed to, otherwise he'd have a hard time with the humans. He thought about what to do. He calmed down and the sweet, calm side Gine would always encourage was showing. He decided to go and apologise the next day. Goku drove home and went inside. He watched TV, listened to music then at two am went to  
sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Goku woke up the next day really late. He showered, dressed up, ate breakfast then left for his second day. On the way to school he was thinking about how crazy his first day was. He knew he shouldn't have lost his cool so easily. Goku knew he wouldn't be forgiven but he didn't want things to be so tight. He made it to school  
twenty minutes late. Perfect. He shoved his bag into his locker and looked at his planner. English. The worst subject of all. He ran to his class and walked in. Goku apologised for being late then sat down. He was next to Yamcha and Launch. Yamcha had a broken arm and Launch had a bruised cheek. When Yamcha looked to  
his right and saw Goku sitting there, he screamed.

" No! Get him away from me!"

Goku put his hands up and slowly walked backwards.

" Yamcha Vegeta should've told you what are kind are like. I'm only like that when I'm angry."

" No! How can I trust a guy who's been to jail three times and sent eleven people to hospital in one minute!"

" You ruined my car!"

" Yamcha! Sit down! Goku switch with Lazuli!" The teacher yelled. Yamcha and Goku complied.

Their class went on as usual. When class was over, everyone kept their distance from Goku. As Goku was putting away his unused English books into his locker Vegeta reluctantly went to his locker, located next to Goku

" look, I'm sorry about yesterday. I've never been able to control the Saiyan in me, especially when I'm angry."

" You gave ma a concussion. Twice!"

" Vegeta I'm sorry!"

" Yeah, right. Sorry for something you did twice in one day."

" I never learned how to control my anger. When I landed on earth I didn't land the same place as the rest of my family. This man **( not Grandpa Gohan )** took me in. His wife would shout at me for talking, or playing.  
The man would beat me and abuse me physically. I grew up thinking things like stealing and hurting others was fine because that's how it was for me. I have scars everywhere. There's also a huge scar going down my  
back. One day I lost my temper and ended up breaking a window. The man got so mad he cut me up with the glass shards. Since that day I would try my hardest to commit suicide. Suffocation, bleeding out, I tried it all. I don't know how I survived nearly thirty attempts. I always had a short temper after that. I ran away and lived on the streets for two years. My life was theft, and mugging others. I robbed multiple houses each day. It was that or a slow, painful death. Which I considered many times. I was always sick. One day I was looking for money on the ground when this woman asked if I was okay. I said no, so she took me to this dark area. There were four men, they had knives. They stabbed and slashed me then left me in front of a store. In the morning a man walked past me and noticed I was nearly dead. That man was my father. Not knowing I was his, he took me home and cared for me. When he saw my tail as well as my hair he knew I was his son. I still never got over the first eleven years of my life, and I never will. That's why I loose control so easily. I wish I landed with my family." Goku was silently crying. He never talked about why he was like how he was. Not even his closest friends knew. Goku leaned his head against his locker and cried.

" I-I'm sorry. I see it wasn't your fault. I forgive you."

" I never meant to hurt you or your friends. I get really protective when people start to shout. I feel like I've become like that man, I don't want to."

" You're not, you're a great guy. I'll explain to everyone else. They'll understand."

" Thank you." Goku said as he wiped away his tears. He pulled out his planner. " We have French next."

" Let's go. I don't wanna be late again."

They walked over to their classroom and sat down right when the bell rang.

Goku slept through the class and after it was done, he had a free period. He went outside with Vegeta and sat with his friends. Yamcha's eyes widened and he began walking away.

" Yamcha come!"

Yamcha cautiously walked back.

" Why'd you bring _him_ with you" Yamcha asked.

" Look, guys, forgive Goku. It's not his fault."

" Not his fault two of my ribs are broken?" Goten asked.

" Look, when Goku was a kid..." Vegeta explained the whole story. Goku hated even hearing the story, it always made him cry remembering how alone he felt. For a whole eleven years.

By the time Vegeta finished explaining the story Goku had a huge waterfall of tears flowing.

" It hurts just think about it but I feel it's better to tell others." Goku said, wiping his tears.

" Oh, Goku I-I didn't know you had such a horrible childhood leading to how you act." Launch said.

" How did you live through all that?" Tien asked

" I don't know. The seizures made things a lot worse."

" What seizures?" Bulma asked curiously.

" I would have random seizures for no reason, minor of major."

"That sucks." Yamcha said.

" What do mean major?" Krillin asked.

" When I was three I had my second seizure. I was shopping with the wife when I had a strong feeling of deja vu. I told her about it but she shouted at me for being disruptive. She noticed I was staring off into nothing  
and slapped me to get my attention. I fell on the ground and began to seize. I was told that the wife began to kick me and telling the people in the store I was throwing a tantrum. A bystander saw me foaming at the  
mouth and called an ambulance. I woke up in the hospital and was told I had legally died from cardiac arrest for ten minutes. That was the day I realized that family never cared about me."

" Woah, you've died?" Trunks asked.

" Twice." Goku replied.

" What happened the second time?" Vegeta said.

" When I was eight the man was whipping me for jumping on the bed. I began to stare into nothing then started to seize on the floor. The man left me there for five minutes when someone knocked on the door. It was  
the police. Someone had called them because of the noise. They walked into the room and saw me still having a seizure on the floor. I woke up in the ambulance and was told I had died again from lack of oxygen for  
five minutes. That same day I jumped off the houses' roof. I thought that death would be better than suffering my horrible life. I had forty more seizures over the next ten years but they weren't that bad."

" What's death like?" Lapiz asked.

" Well it feels like being released from all pain physically and emotionally. You see yourself and everyone around you. It feels like loosing all doubts and receiving pure peace. I used to be suicidal partially because I wanted that peace back. But know I understand it's not worth it. Though I am sadly still suicidal. The thoughts are at the back of my mind but sometimes get too strong. My brother told me I would view him and our parents as the two I used to live with."

The group went inside for lunch. They talked with Goku about his experiences. Goku felt better about talking about it and felt safe with his friends.

" Are you Goku?" A girl was standing in front of the group.

" Yeah."

" Is Chichi your girlfriend?"

"Yes, why?"

" Come outside."

Confused, the group walked outside. Goku looked to his right and saw Chichi making out with another man. Goku ran over to them and tapped Chichi on the shoulder.

" What the fuck are you doing!?" Goku shouted, slapping Chichi.

" Uhh, I didn't know you were here!" Chichi shakily replied.

Goku started to growl.

" Dude, just go away. Not even your girlfriend- oh, wait, ex girlfriend likes you. The guy said.

Goku's growling got louder He was incoherently shouting at the both of them. Goku then screamed in anger. By now a huge crowd of teachers and students were filming the whole thing. Goku's hair stood straight and  
and went green. His eyes were pure white. His muscles had grown five times bigger instead of the usual two. His tail had pierced through his trousers and was the same green as his hair. Goku threw a punch at the  
guy, sending him through the wall. He turned around and looked at Chichi. His voice was deep.

"Go and never come back. If I hurt you, we'll both regret it."

Chichi ran as fast as she could. The people who had filmed the whole thing started to post it everywhere.

Goku calmed down, but couldn't revert back to base form. The teachers got everyone into class. Goku sat down next to Vegeta. No-one else was brave enough to sit next to Goku.

" What the heck are you?" Vegeta said.

" I don't know. It's more powerful than Super Saiyan. I can fee it."

" Goku what is that." Mr. Kami asked.

" What is what?"

" Your hair and that thing." Mr. Kami said, pointing to Goku's tail.

" My tail, sir."

" And your hair?"

" I powered up. "

" You what?"

Vegeta was shaking his head and waving his hand horizontally as to say ' cut it out '. Goku complied. Sort of.

" When I feel really angry this happens. I would turn it off if I could, but I don't know how to."

The two listened to the rest of the lesson. Well, Vegeta did, Goku was making the class laugh every few minutes. He was the class clown in every school he's been to. The bell rang and everyone went home. Goku decided to go straight home to ask his father about his form. It was the  
same as when he showed Vegeta, but his power level was much higher and he looked stronger as well. Goku noticed a red car following him, but he didn't think anything of it. He stepped out of his car and walked  
to the front door. He unlocked it, and Bardock looked at him.

" Kakarot why is your tail out? And what form is that?"

" I caught Chichi cheating and this happened."

" Was anyone else there?"

" People were filming why?" Goku asked as he locked the door. Goku opened up his social account and checked on the trending page. Number one. The video of him.

" Oh, Kami. I can't believe you, son."

" How do I power down?"

" Just relax."

Goku calmed down and he reverted back to his base form. " Can I ask? Why is my Super Saiyan green when yours is yellow?"

" Your trauma as a young child turns into anger when you go Super Saiyan. Your S-cells are different from mine or any other Saiyan. That gives you more power, but it also makes it harder for you to control."

Goku nodded and picked up the remote. He turned on the TV, which was on the news channel. The main headline read ' Local school teen displays superhuman powers'.

" Hey Raditz I'm on the news again." Goku shouted.

Raditz ran down the stairs and looked at the TV screen.

" Are you insane!? That's supposed to be a secret!" Raditz shouted.

" Raditz it doesn't matter. Bardock and I were planning on telling people. We didn't want you to live a rough life trying to keep your secret." Gine said, walking down the stairs.

" Everyone's gonna be all over you at school." Raditz said as he sat on a chair.

Goku sighed. He went to his room and watched the clip over and over again. He went through his bag and pulled out a pocket knife.

" No. Yes." Goku said as he flicked the knife in and out. He didn't want to do anything but it was a stress reliever he always used. He would cut himself to relieve the situation. Some people bite their nails or chew on their sleeves

but Goku was different. Goku flicked the blade out and sliced his palm. He loved his girlfriend with all his heart, yet she took his heart and crumbled it to pieces. He sliced the soul of his foot. Goku didn't want to deal  
with the fame at school. He laid on his bed and stared at his ceiling, eventually drifting off into a deep sleep.


	3. I know what I'm doing

**A/N this chapter goes from one to a hundred in terms of intensity of situations, just warning you. Don't worry, I'll tell you when it happens.**

Goku woke up three minutes before his alarm clock. He had his shower, taking his time, and had a considerably large amount of breakfast. There was a knock on the door. Goku opened it to have multiple microphones shoved into his face.

" Umm, what's going on?"

Bardock stayed silent and watched.

" Are you the boy from the video?" A reporter asked.

" Yeah."

" Can you prove it?" Another questioned.

Goku looked at Bardock, who sighed then motioned ' go ahead '. Goku stepped onto the grass, then began to power up. The neighbours had stepped out of their houses and filmed the whole thing. He thought about his  
childhood and how he was treated like garbage. He thought about his girlfriend, Chichi, and how she had been unfaithful. His hair stood on his head, a glorious green colour. His aura was also green, and reeked anger  
and sadness. His tail was also that lush green colour, it's fur straight. The cameramen and women gasped.

" Just what are you?" A reporter queried.

Goku looked at Bardock, who nodded.

" A Saiyan. This is called The Legendary Super Saiyan. My whole family are pure blooded Saiyans. That's why we have tails."

The reporters packed their things and left in the red car. Goku picked up his backpack and drove to school in his car. He parked and walked into the building. Goku groaned when a huge group of people ran to him and  
started to ask questions.

" Vegeta!"

Vegeta, who was talking to Lazuli, turned around.

" Yea?"

" They all wanna know about our race."

" This is gonna be interesting."

Vegeta and Goku explained all about their race, how their planet was destroyed, and how they got to earth. Some people recorded the entire thing.

" Wait, Goku if you landed away from your family how did you find them?" A boy asked.

" Well, I was taken in by this man who abused me a lot." Goku lifted his shirt revealing faint scars everywhere. " I escaped after 9 years and lived on the streets. One day I was attacked by four armed men. They cut  
me up then left me in front of a store. In the morning this guy found me and catered for me. When he aw my tail as well as my hair he knew I was his. That's also where my short temper comes from."

" You've been through so much." A girl said. The bell rang and everyone went to class. Goku kept a fake smile the whole time he was talking, and dropped it immediately.

" Vegeta if I do anything stupid please stop me."

" Why would do anything stupid?"

" It's one of those days. Those days where I just want to end it. Nothing really triggers it, it just... happens. Please keep me safe."

" Sure buddy."

They walked into class and sat down. Around 3/4 of the way through Goku took the pocket knife out of his pocket. He was really stressed and didn't want to deal with anyone, just leave this world and enjoy the burden of  
his issues being lifted off his chest and that glorious feeling of inner peace. Goku flicked out the blade and brought it down to his hand. Vegeta noticed and snatched it away.

" Vegeta give it." Goku said, trying to get it back.

" What are you two doing?" Ms. Videl asked.

" Vegeta took my stuff."

" You're literally cutting yourself with a pocket knife!"

" I don't."

Vegeta turned Goku's hand over, showing the cut he had made yesterday.

" What's this then? Oh, and there's dry blood on the knife."

" Give that to me." Ms. Videl took the pocket knife. " You both see me after class."

" Yes."

" Yes."

Ms. Videl went on with her lesson. After some time, the bell rang. Everyone left. Goku and Vegeta went over to Ms. Videl.

" Goku, let me see your hand."

Goku lifted his arm. Ms. Videl gasped.

" And how did this happen?"

" I was abused by the people who found me when I landed on earth."

" When was that?"

" Seven years ago."

" Then what are these new cuts?"

" I cut myself."

"Does your family know?"

" No."

" Vegeta?"

" Yes?"

" Stay with Goku. Don't let the others disturb him if he doesn't want them to."

" OK."

They both left the classroom and went to their next class. They both enjoyed P.E and went to lunch. Goku was still feeling depressed which the others noticed this quickly.

" Goku are you feeling alright?" Bulma asked, worried.

" N-no. Sometimes I have visions like my father. I picked up the spell from my father when Tooroo hit him with a beam. But my visions are also from the past. I keep getting visions from my childhood."

" You've got the most insane life I've ever heard." Trunks replied.

" I just wanna be on my own."

The to boys left the classroom and walked to the next. Goku sat down next to Vegeta. He was feeling really happy for no reason. Goku, as usual, was making the class laugh. After a while he relaxed. Goku looked at the smart-board then at Vegeta.

" I can't feel it."

" Feel what?"

" My hand."

" I need to go to the nurse."

" Why?"

" This is what happens when I have a seizure."

" Let's go."

Goku and Vegeta got up and walked to the door.

" Sit down." Mr. Jeice.

" But I'm gonna have-" Goku tried to say.

" Unless your going to die, your not leaving until the bell rings."

" I could die!"

The class began to laugh.

" I'm serious."

" Sit down or you can have a detention. You too, Vegeta."

" He needs to go beca-" Vegeta was cut off.

" One hour after school."

***Intense Warning***

Goku fell. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he began to seize violently. The turned and watched. Some laughed, thinking it was a joke. Vegeta gave Mr. Jeice a death glare. He dragged Goku into the hallway and put him on his side. Vegeta grabbed Goku's phone out of his pocket and called Bardock.

" Hey Goku."

" This is Vegeta, Goku's having a seizure."

" I'll be there. How long has it been since it started?"

Vegeta looked at his watch. Goku told him three things if he had a seizure. Time it, call Bardock and keep people away. " 10 minutes."

" I'll arrive in two minutes." Bardock hung up.

Vegeta walked into the classroom.

" Where's Goku?" Mr. Jeice asked.

" In the hallway. I'm getting his stuff."

" Bring him in."

" But he's unconscious. His father's coming here."

" I told you to bring him in."

Vegeta picked up Goku's things and walked out. He quickly got Tien from the next room and told him to wait at the door in front of the school. After about two minutes Bardock walked down the hall with Tien.

" Thank you for taking care of my son. So it's been twelve minutes?"

" Yeah." Vegeta said, looking at his watch. " He stopped seizing about a minute ago."

" That's still way too long." Bardock pulled out his phone and called 999 ( emergency services ).

Vegeta put his ear up to Goku's chest then put his finger under his nose to see if he could feel air rushing out of his nose. He couldn't feel anything.

Mr. Jeice walked out of the classroom to see Vegeta giving CPR to Goku, Tien keeping people away and Bardock one the phone.

" What the heck are you doing? You need to be in class!" Mr. Jeice pushed Vegeta away from Goku.

" Can you not see I'm trying to make sure he doesn't die!"

" Your little class clown joke is not a funny thing. You could get suspended for this."

" Tien, stay on the phone." Bardock said, handing his phone over to Tien.

Bardock argued with Mr. Jeice for about three minutes when the the EMTs arrive. Goku leaves with Bardock in the back of the ambulance.

*** Intense warning over ***

" You both, go to the office!" Mr. Jeice shouted.

" But we probably just saved his life."

" You both know he's a disruptive student who takes things too long. Go now."

Vegeta and Tien walked towards the office.

" I just hope he'll be fine." Vegeta said, looking down.

" I hope that thirty year old concentrated pain in the ass gets fired."

" He will. He can't deny a student with health issues to go to the nurse then restrict anther student from preforming CPR."

Tien opened the door and the boys sat down. There was another student in the office so they waited silently. When the girl left the office Vegeta and Tien walked in.

" So, why were you two sent here?" The headteacher, Mr. Kai asked.

**( Skip the next few lines until you see * if you read the intense section. If you didn't, read this less intense version.)**

" Basically, Goku and I walked into Mr. Jeice's classroom. Goku stared blankly then told me he couldn't feel his hand. He said it's what happened when he had a seizure and asked me to go to the nurse's office with him.  
Mr. Jeice told us not to go then Goku had a seizure. I did what he taught me then called his dad. I asked Tien to wait outside the school for Bardock and bring him here. Bardock called 999 then Goku stopped seizing  
but he also stopped breathing. I began to preform CPR when Mr. Jeice walked out of the classroom. He prevented me from helping Goku then argued with Bardock. The EMTs arrived then Bardock left with Goku.  
Mr. Jeice then sent us here."

" Tien, what happened?"

Tien said the same thing as Vegeta but from his own point of view.

Mr. Kai looked at Mr. Jeice's schedule.

" Can you call him in please?" Mr. Kai asked.

Vegeta got up and left and Tien waited. After a minute Vegeta came back with Mr. Jeice, who had a smug grin on his face.

" Mr. Jeice, tell me what happened.

" Well, Vegeta walked into the room and began making trouble. He decided to fake being sick with Vegeta and tried to leave class early. Goku then faked a seizure and Vegeta dragged him out of the class. I continued  
to teach when the noise outside got too loud and walked outside. Vegeta was punching Goku as his father stood on the phone. I tried to get him to leave when I found out Goku had false called 999 **( when you call 999 ****for a silly reason or prank call them ). **Goku and his dad left with the EMTs."

" Well, since you we have two different stories from you three we'll wait until tomorrow and call Goku's dad. However, Goku does have epilepsy so you should have let him go. You can all leave."

Vegeta, Tien and Mr. Jeice left the office. By now, the class was over so Vegeta walked to his next class. He really hoped Goku was going to be okay. Vegeta felt empty without the warm presence of Goku. Vegeta

didn't listen to his next class as he was consumed in thought.

Vegeta walked home, sat on his bed and closed his door. He really wanted Goku to be okay. He did what he could, Bardock had told him, but he had no idea it would get this bad. Goku told Vegeta that it was rare  
anything that bad would happen and half an hour out of class would all that would be needed. Vegeta was scared for Goku and prayed he would be fine, which is uncommen Vegeta was Atheist. Tarble walked into  
Vegeta's room and sat on the edge of the bed.

" Big brother, what's wrong?"

" You know Goku?"

" Yeah."

" I'm worried about him. He's in the hospital and I don't know if he's going to be okay."

" Can't you call him?"

" No, it goes straight to voicemail."

" I'm sure he'll be fine. Don't worry."

Tarble left Vegeta's room. Vegeta finished his homework at around one in the morning then went to sleep.

**A/N I know, it seems insane, but it will come into play later. As in, a lot later. You'll most likely forget this, though. I would have done the heart virus but 1) I needed something more intense for  
reasons you'll find out soon, 2) I already took too many ideas from stories I read, *cough cough* Difficult to Look Away by JustBLACKpls ( read it ) *cough cough* I want to be original and 3)  
I don't want to hug too close to the original show. I'll keep character personalities though. I bet you're wondering why Vegeta is so different, well, in the next chapter or the one after that will  
change. Yes, this will become a GokuxVegeta. In the next chapter, I think. If you have any good ideas for this, please review. Even if your idea sucks, review. Or if you don't have an idea, review. Just review and check out JustBLACKpls cuz the stories are good. Anyways, enough of me trying to get this to 2,000 words, bye!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N These aren't consecutive days. There just a day that happened that was eventful.**

Vegeta woke up and got ready for school. He was pretty happy because it was Friday, meaning he could relax when he got home. He had a shower, ate a relatively small breakfast **( more like a buffet to you  
****humans ) **and set off to school. His feelings for the other Saiyan had grown immensely over the last three months, but with that so did his worries. He hasn't heard from the Son family at all and had no contact with them. He pushed his thoughts and feelings to the back of his mind, silently praying for Goku's return, heck, he just wanted to know where he was. The news of what happened quickly spread as did the hatred towards Mr. Jeice. Mr. Jeice had only been in the school for a little over a year but nonetheless, he was treated as one of ' those ' teachers. He acted like a cranky old man, despite being fairly young, and was even hated amongst the Orange Star High's staff. The students were not happy when they found out he was blacklisted in every school but theirs, apparently for assulting a student. People noticed a particular hatred that Mr. Jeice had towards Goku, for seemingly no reason. Goku received many detentions with Mr. Jeice for the smallest things, while others got away with practically anything in comparison. Some found this amusing, but this took it too far. There was some, like Nappa and Broly, who would make cruel jokes and go as far as to say that they hoped and prayed Goku never returned. Of course, both were shunned by others and quickly lost popularity because of their insensitivity toward a vastly popular student.

Vegeta walked into the school and was greeted by Krillin. Krillin was trying to convince Vegeta to join the rugby team and eventually got an " I'll think about it" from Vegeta. After a few minutes of general talking,  
Vegeta heard squeal coming from down the hall, close to the entrance. One girl was running towards her friends when Vegeta stopped her.

" What's going on down there?" He asked.

" He's back!" She replied before running off.

Confused, Vegeta a walked towards the school's exit as he beckoned Krillin to follow him. He approached the sizeable crowd and shoved his way through his friend tailing closely. Vegeta looked around, confused.

" Who's back?" He asked no-one in particular.

Vegeta felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around and his eyes widened.

" Hey."

" Goku!"

Vegeta hugged Goku tightly and looked up at him. " You're okay!"

" Yeah. It's because of you."

" Huh?"

" If you didn't do what you did I wouldn't be here right now. Thank you Vegeta." Goku smiled.

Vegeta looked down a little.

" Look up at me."

Vegeta slowly looked up, taking in Goku's sweet scent.

" How can I repay you?" Goku asked.

Vegeta crushed his lips against Goku's, earning a soft moan. He slightly opened his mouth, allowing Goku to explore. Vegeta pulled him closer as their tongues battled for dominance. Goku pulled away for air.

" Vegeta - " Goku was cut off.

" I love you. I really do." Vegeta said, nuzzling into Goku's chest and inhaling his sweet scent.

" I wont lie, I feel the same way about you." Goku replied.

" I'm glad to know."

The bell rang. Goku and Vegeta walked to their class and Krillin walked to his. Vegeta excused the both of them so they could go to Mr. Kai. Goku and Vegeta walked into his office and sat down. Mr. Jeice was already sitting there, glaring daggers at the both of them.

" So, Goku, explain what happened from your point of view." Mr. Kai said.

Goku explained what happened up to where he passed out.

" Vegeta, who else was in that class?"

" Uuh, Piccolo."

" Can you bring him in please?"

" Sure."

" Thank you."

Goku stayed as talked with Piccolo. Eventually, Mr. Kai went over to the secretary's office and came back after a while.

" Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, you can leave. Mr. Jeice, stay."

They left the office and went to their classes.

" Does Mr. Jeice hate you or something?" Vegeta asked.

" Got him fired from when I was in my old school."

" How?"

" I got in fight and told the kid and told the witnesses that if they don't say Mr. Jeice got mad and threw a desk I would beat them up as well. No-one liked Mr. Jeice anyways and he got fired over it. There weren't any cameras in the classroom so there was no evidence we lied."

" You're insane."

" If I had a penny every time someone said that to me I'd be suing Mr. Jeice for trying to kill me."

" I don't think he's gonna be in school for much longer."

" Me neither."

Goku and Vegeta walked into their class about halfway through.

" Goku, Vegeta, there's no point in coming in now, so have some free time." Ms. Videl said

" I've never known such a cool teacher." Goku said, walking out of the school.

" Where are you going?"

" I'm gonna buy GTA6." **( I know, I'm so creative, arn't I? ).**

" Can I come?"

" Yeah, If you want to, I guess."

Goku and Vegeta got into Goku's car. He drove to the nearest tech store and looked around.

" Vegeta do you want anything? I'll pay if it's under £200. **( $ 261.48 US dollars to be exact. )**

" £200? Where'd you get that from?"

" I got a part time job."

" When?"

" Last week."

" Thanks, but it's your money."

Goku payed for his game and a new game controller and Vegeta payed for a new game console.

" We have twenty minutes left. Let's get back to school."

" Excuse me."

Goku and Vegeta turned around.

" Yeah? " Goku asked.

" What are you doing? You should be in school." A woman said, tugging her toddler behind her.

" That's none of your business." Vegeta snarled, glaring at her.

" What school do you go to? I'm going to report you!"

" Go ahead. We both go to Orange Star High." Vegeta replied. ** ( Such an original name, I know. )**

Goku put his arm around Vegeta and whispered softly " calm down, lets just go back." then gently kissed him before pulling away.

The woman scoffed. " Gays. What a disgrace."

Goku growled ant turned to face the woman. " What did you say?" Goku said through gritted teeth.

" People like you deserve to burn in hell." The woman went to walk away but Goku put his hand on the woman's shoulder. She turned around. " What?"

Goku stood straight. He always bent his knees slightly and slouched in order to appear shorter. That way he'd surprise someone by standing straight, causing them to back off. Goku's eyes were filled with fury as his  
hair turned it's infamous lime colour. His tail lashed out and did the same as his hair. The woman took a step back in fear and shock. Goku's pupils were pure white, a sign of blinding rage. He looked down at the  
frightened woman.

" Leave me and Vegeta alone. I swear if one more insult dares to come out from you, I will fuse your face with the sidewalk. So you better get your filthy ass dirty excuse for a living thing out of here before you wish  
you were never set with the disgrace of being born on this ball of dirt and grass with the goal of making everyone's life a misery just by existing!" Goku shouted, clenching his fists so hard they began to bleed.

The woman scrambled into her car and drove off with her child. Goku turned and looked at Vegeta, who wore a horrified look on his face.

" You can't just do that to every person you find annoying." Vegeta said.

" I only just about figured out how to control Super Saiyan. Now I have this huge power boost I don't know how to control my ki in that form." Goku replied, placing the bags into the trunk before locking it.

" How about this. You train me and teach me Super Saiyan and I'll teach you how to control ki."

" But why would you know that if you can't go Super Saiyan?"

" Have you ever heard of the Zenkai boost?"

" Zen What?" Goku replied, powering down and getting into his car along with Vegeta.

" When a Saiyan comes back from the brink of death, they become powerful enough to defeat what brought them to that state. I've been in that situation a few times."

" When?"

" When my father and Tarble went to earth, my pod was faulty. Freeza kept me with Raditz. We purged planets, for the PTO. Planet Trade Organisation. Freeza would use me as something to beat until I was near dead, and I got used to it. I learnt how to deal with the zenkai boost and ki control, which I taught to Raditz. Then Freeza went to a planet called Namek and we never saw him again. So, we took a spare pod and landed on earth."

" Raditz never told me that."

" Raditz doesn't like to think about it. Just don't bring it up around him."

" Kay." Goku answered, pulling up into the school. " How are you gonna get home?"

" I walk, why?"

" I'll keep your stuff in my trunk and give it to you later so it's safe."

" Thanks."

Goku and Vegeta entered the school just as the bell rang. Yamcha walked over to them with Tien following closely.

" Yo!" Yamcha placed his hand on Goku's shoulder. Goku looked over his shoulder then smiled.

" Yeah?"

" The group's going to the bar after school. You two wanna come?" Tien said, opening his locker.

" Yeah," Vegeta replied. " You gonna come?" Vegeta asked, looking at Goku.

" Sure. Who's driving?"

" Piccolo only drinks water so him, I guess." Yamcha said. The bell rang and they walked to their classes. Vegeta sat down and looked over at Goku as he sat next to him.

"

" Goku! Vegeta! Pay attention!" Ms. Chronoa said sternly.

" Yes Miss." Goku and Vegeta reply simultaneously.

" Goku." She said, softly." Why don't you answer the sum on the board?"

" Hmm? Oh, um... no thanks." Goku replied.

" It would be simple if you were paying attention."

Goku reluctantly stood up and walked over to the smart board. He looked at the sum and tilted his head to the left." Umm..."

" We're doing revision. This is something you should have learnt a long time ago." The board read 451 divide 35 plus 64."

" Do you do 451 divided by 5 then which is..." Goku thought hard for a lengthy amount of time.

" If you think any harder, you're gonna have another seizure!" Broly shouted from the back of the class. Many snickers were heard.

" It's not my fault I was abused to the point of brain damage. How would you like it be separated from your family for eleven years, living a nightmare with two hellspawns and brought to the brink of death, only to still suffer seven years on. I don't think you'll like it very much to live a life like mine, being crushed by the burden of knowing there's eight people left in your near extinct race of power and pride, only to be put by the likes of you. Not only that, but you thought it was a great idea to go and remind me of why I sit in my room drinking myself into another state with a pocket knife cutting myself, trying to forget how horrible my life is. You wanna know why I have seizures, Broly? I was dropped on the head as a kid. I fell into a ravine. How did that happen? An accident they say. A mistake they say. You know what I say? ATTEMPTED FUCKING MURDER." Goku slammed his fist into the mahogany table, which promptly collapsed. " Why. Why me? A question that will haunt me for the rest of my life. A question that will never be answered. It could've been anyone. Anyone else on this DAMN PLANET. But it was me. I could've landed on any planet. Anywhere else on Earth. But I didn't. Imagine being eleven years behind everyone else. Imagine only being able to speak a language that no-one around you understands, and being forced to learn theirs. Imagine being shunned by nearly everyone around you. When people walk by me they think ' oh, it's the boy with the palm tree hair' ' oh it's the boy that's always in trouble' ' oh, it's the boy that can't speak English.' ' oh, it's the boy that sits on his own crying all day.' How do I know this? I can hear your thoughts. Every snarky remark that you choose not to say. I can hear them. I can hear them all. It's an overload to hear all that at once. You know when I learnt English. Twelve months ago. I went eleven years not being able to understand anyone around me. I spent another six years trying to cope with everything. School's a fucking nightmare if there's no-one who can understand what you're saying. I can't keep my shit together 24 / 7. I have many issues with my past. They effect me every second. I know I'm mentally fucked up. But I can't forget that when I try to. And it's because of people like you I can't relax and enjoy what little I have going good for me. No-one understands me. ' Look at all the people who care for you.' ' There are people with less than you.' 'You're lucky to be alive.' Sometimes I don't consider that lucky. I have the power to kill every one of you. This whole  
damn planet could be gone by now. By these hands. Yet here you all are Sitting here. On this disgraceful fucking planet. Alive. Why haven't I killed you? I don't know. It beats me. It still does. I know what you said about me when I was gone. You want to make me miserable. Well guess what? I ALREADY FUCKING AM YOU SON OF A BITCH." Goku launched at Broly and nailed him in the jaw and pinned him to a wall. Goku leaned near Broly's ear and whispered " Shi wa chikai " before grabbing his neck.

**A/N I broke this up into two parts because it was getting too long. Also Japanese is the Saiyan language. ****Special thanks to ****CryptikDragon**** for following this story. ****Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.**** Review. Bye!**


End file.
